


Dodging the Noose

by youngbloodthekilljoy



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Has Magic, Don't question it, M/M, Mermaid Roman, Non-Graphic Violence, pirate Seth, undead looking person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbloodthekilljoy/pseuds/youngbloodthekilljoy
Summary: Seth is in prison and sentenced to be executed for piracy. When a terrifying legend comes to life, will he manage to escape with his life and reunite with his lovers before it’s too late?





	Dodging the Noose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing my best to post a little AU story everyday for 13 days for Halloween. They are all totally unrelated so don't feel obligated to read them all if you don't want to. Let me know what you think of this one though!

Moonlight slips through the bars as Seth paces the small space of his cell, leather boots tap tap tapping against the stone. He runs nervous hands through his dark hair and lets out a heavy sigh. He should never have trusted Orton. Dean warned him. Even Roman said he didn’t trust him and the mer doesn’t even know how to read human body language or understand their intentions yet! So clearly, there were some bright red flags that should never have been ignored, but the offer Orton gave was just too good to pass up. Seth has certainly learned his lesson, but now he has to pay the price.

In just six short hours he will be led out to the courtyard and confronted with the noose. Seth sags down against wall, accepting his fate. He has finally screwed up for the last time. What he hoped would be his greatest treasure actually cost him the treasures he already had, the only treasures he ever really needed.

Seth snorts at that thought. It is so ridiculous, over romantic, disgusting, and absolutely true. Roman and Dean mean everything to him. And he left them sleeping in some dingy room in a nameless port city to go chasing gold with a group of lying devils. Never once had the great Captain Rollins ever been caught, but the second he abandons everything for a major haul that would set him for life, he ends up cooling his heels in a cell awaiting death.

A scream snatches Seth from his thoughts. It’s coming from the beach leading up to the cellblock. He scrambles to stand on the bed and haul himself up to look out the small window into the night. A shadowy figure stalks up the sand. It moves with staggered steps and swings a cutlass like it is part of its arm. Red eyes lock with Seth’s and he stumbles from the bed, falling back and crashing onto the stone floor.

The pirate listens from his position on the floor while trying to massage the soreness from his lower back. There’s more screaming, a maniacal laugh, a struggle, swords clashing, another laugh, and then everything goes silent. Seth can hear his heartbeat thumping in his ears. He knew death was coming for him, but he never imagined it would come like this.

Footsteps echo in the corridor leading to his cell. Seth’s breath catches in his throat before he shifts away from the door to his cell. The steps get louder, closer.

A face appears in small, barred window in the wooden door. It is the nightmarish creature that came out of the sea. His skin is rotting and peeling away from his body, stringy and grimy hair is mated over his grisly face, and those red eyes… no… the eyes fade to blue. A very familiar shade of blue…

“Dean?” Seth croaks out, trying to stand on shaky legs.

The creature grins. “Told you I’d find you.” The lock on the door clicks open and he steps inside.

“But- how? Why?” The pirate gives the other man a quick once over. He clothes are that of a pirate captain, but tattered and dripping as though he had been wearing them underwater for years. “And what happened?”

Dean shrugs. “We’ve been tailing you the whole time, trying to figure whether we needed to save you, trust you, or kill you. I’m here now to get an answer and finally do one of those three things.” He shifts his weight and draws the other’s attention to the weapon in his hand. “As for me… This was just the easiest way to scare everyone off for the moment. The spell will wash off eventually.” Dean raises his weapon towards Seth. “But how about you start talking…?”

The brunet swallows thickly and takes in a nervous gulp of air. “I thought… If I got the gold…” Seth looks down at his trembling hands and continues with his explanation. “We could stop risking… everything and just _be_. Build a home out on some little island and just _live_.” He gathers the courage to meet Dean’s gaze before admitting his last thought. “I wanted that for us. All three of us. Just to be together…”

After a tense moment, Dean lowers his weapon. “That’s what Roman though you would say. Your heart was in the right place… but your head was far from it.” He turns to head back out into the corridor. “Come on. We need to get out before reinforcements show up.”

“Do you have a plan to get us away from here?” Seth quickly follows the other man through the building.

Dean grins over his shoulder at him and reaches back to grab his wrist. “Ro does. I’m supposed to haul you into the sea. Never to be seen again.”

Seth doesn’t put up any fight as Dean does just that. He leads him out into the ocean, deep into the tide. The dirty blond slips something into both of their mouths just before the surf crashes over their heads. Seth smiles wide when he sees Roman lurking in the depths, waiting to whisk them both away.

They end up splayed out on a beach somewhere, watching the first rays of light peak over the horizon.

“Thank you.” Seth mumbles.

Roman turns to him, tail flipping wet sand across the man’s face. “Just don’t go leaving us again.” Seth pouts and looks over at the merman, only to find Dean looking back from where he is happily half laying on Roman. The mer doesn’t appear bothered by the extra weight on his chest and one of his hands is lazily carding through unruly dirty blond curls. Dean is back to his normal self, smooth skin, low slung pants, worn vest, and bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

“How about instead of this mushy moment, we dry off, get our big man here some legs again and let the former damsel in distress properly express his gratitude.” Dean gives them both a filthy grin. Roman rumbles his agreement and Seth just laughs. He’s happy to be back with his boys and he is never going to leave their sides again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow will be Sami/Kevin! Stick with me for even more!


End file.
